This Background is intended to provide the basic context of this patent application and it is not intended to describe a specific problem to be solved.
When traversing between security domains, for example, a virtual private network and a database, or between a first database and a second database, one simple way of ensuring security is to require a user to login with original credentials at each security domain. That is, to require the user to enter an ID and password/token when accessing each network, database, application, etc. While this maintains security at the most granular level, it causes users the inconvenience of repeatedly logging in at the various boundaries. Further, it increases support costs for recovering lost or forgotten user credentials and may even threaten security as users resort to simple, common passwords or even worse, writing login and password information on sticky notes.